Structures are hitherto known in which a battery frame supporting a drive battery (battery) disposed at the lower side of a floor section of an electric vehicle is molded in fiber reinforced plastic (FRP) material, and fixed to side frames (sides of the vehicle body) disposed at the left and right of a lower face of the floor section (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3606415).